Bad pasts are not easily forgotten
by Professional1990111
Summary: A young man is on the verge of death and witnesses his family being murdered by a crude shadow. The past does not forget or forgive, perhaps someone can mend his damaged heart and fight the shadow? Time will tell, always.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello guys! I'm new to this so I would prefer if you would leave some criticism about my faults. But anyway enjoy I hope it decent considering it's my first fanfic._

The ground was cold and unloving even as my nearly lifeless face was plastered in the dirt never did it give me comfort in my last moments. How incredibly cruel this world is, with my remaining energy that I could muster I turned to look solemnly at my home now raging with fire that bickered in disagreement of its purpose. My homes plastered walls stained black and the thatch all but disappeared into an unhealthy smoke that spiralled towards the sky like a serpent majestic like. It was dark and cold, unnaturally so. Soon my body had fell into a state of hypothermia and tears trickled down my face like a flood soon to touch the ground like newly felled raindrops. The crude shadow ignored me simply staring at the destroyed house with a dreadful purpose, it's done enough!

"Let me die already!" I cried furious at my position, no answer or any sign of acknowledgement it was painfully obvious that this 'shadow' doesn't care or notice me at all. Stupid statement, it had after all mercilessly slaughtered my entire family with a zeal which I could not describe it was demonic at the least. My icy blue eyes were red from constant crying and the tears showed no signs of stopping. The trees whistled a tone in accordance to my dilemma. To my thanks death was quick and painless and had greeted me with open arms as its warmth engulfed me in a cascade of colours. They were dancing around me in a rhythm that only added to its complexity, an unnerving feeling tickled my chest wasn't death considered to be an unlawfully dark and foreboding feeling?

The institute itself placed triumphantly on the peak of the mountain and pulsed with powerful magic as if boasting to the buildings below. As mighty of a building it was only a portion of the several wonders that the area surrounding it offered. Teleportation portals and a plethora of florescent markets were sprawled along winding streets lined with magically lit lanterns. I had been staring too long at the beautiful sights with interest as I was caught by an awfully familiar voice she had my immediate attention, "Dice we have no time to spare" she spoke in a sense of urgency as she dutifully nudged me gently on my arm. I sighed "yes Alicia I wouldn't miss it for the world" I said in response making real pleasure of my superior height, I smiled naturally to only receiving a playful punch in the arm "whatever lets go smartass" she said in a more annoyed tone. To my enjoyment the sun shined behind her highlighting he lithe figure she was beautiful, her every step perfection and he blondish hair shone brightly. Sadly good things must come to an untimely end as she pulled me by my arm and started running towards the institute.

She took the lead, expertly navigating our way through the crowded streets in a hurry narrowly dodging loaded carts and local residents as if our lives depended on it. Considering the consequences this was the case, being late to a much seeked appointment with the most esteemed league summoners is a crime right? I wouldn't want to find out mind you, heard they can be a nasty mysterious bunch if tempted. My trailing thoughts betrayed me as I ran unknowingly into someone I had the extreme displeasure of meeting.

_I hope this was good :) and suited to your tastes._


	2. An update

Hey im new and recieved ALLOT of help from my friend Nick ;) and i will be continuing this soon 


	3. Chapter 2

Woah sorry, so long since i wrote something... Anyway hope you enjoy the next chapter yours trully Professional :)

Ouch was a supreme understatement, the force of which i hit the ground was a only a miniscule portion of what I was about to readily face A large mail fist stretched out in terrifying speeds to seize my throat, I let out a small grunt as the figure tightened it's grip "You fool watch where you're going, you made a fucking dent in my armor" the threat was made increasingly obvious. sorrounding Pedestrians in the street began to crowd but kept the distance required lest they suffer the same fate. Darius as I now recalled regained his composure let go of my throat gave me a long dark stare and began to trudge away rather hasitly. Must be busy with some important assignment from Noxian command i'd suppose, Alica rushed to my side dutifully and began to shake me while yelling help towards the crowd that had gathered.  
I had heard several responses from onlookers regarding immediate medical attention, by this time i was coughing violently the force on which he had crushed my throat was unbelievable.  
I was losing conciousness and fast, sooner than expected my sight became foggy and everything was pitch black before my eyes.

The hard surface of the road was felt no longer against my back, but coincidentally was replaced with the comfortable feeling of bedsheets and a agrivated throat.I began to open my eyes slowly and was immediatly showered by the suns light and 4 pupils staring down at me.  
Alica readily noticed and beamed a forced smile, somethings gone wrong it seems. My fears were confirmed when the other indivdual whom i have never met began to talk while repositioning in his chair and announced the news "Well you're lucky to be alive, by all rights that man should of snapped your neck". Great excellent what an amazing start to the day, His next words were far more discouraging.  
Alica solemly began to look away as he spoke "you are expected to live another few days at the most sorry..". How could choking someone, although with that inhuman power kill someone so easily? the inability to move my neck and talk answered my question simply.  
Alica began to sob into her arms the sound of activity outside made it quite clear that my 'death' was public, and the doctor now done with his duties simply left and gave a simple nod of sympathy to Alica whom was continuing to cry. It feels like this very moment a long time ago had happened before, and that is awfully disturbing.

"Thats because it has" If i wasnt incredibly scared before I was now frightingly so, the voice sounded of complete and utter hatred although it sounded like me to the letter. The atmosphere seemed to get so much richer and not in the pleasent way to say in the very least, and to my suprise Alica had disappeared as was the commotion outside I was completely alone and at his mercy.  
"Who are you?" i asked warily I was in no position to get on his badside, "loosen up my friend, you know EXACTELY who I am" the voice ushered the sentence was chilling as it was meaningful. I did know exactly who he was much to my regret and shame.  
My neck didnt ache anymore and movement had returned to my body the being had healed me for unknown reasons, bad ones of course, and before i knew it spoke the final sentence far more chilling than the last "Be careful, Many people want you dead but remember the one who will kill you is I" I felt the venom drip down my face as he whispered that. A honest warning and a Severe threat how does that even work?

Slowly as i began to retract from the trance a face that was ammounted to absolute horror sat beside me, it was comeplete fear in its purist form, if it was from me or something 'else' remains to be seen. As i slid out of the bed sheets i began to ask in a cheerful tone trying to lighten the mood "Whats wrong Alica, gee you look like you've seen a ghost!".  
Her reaction was a simple point of a finger to the worst possible place me, I can see her hearts beats quicken something about me has changed that much is evident. Slowly i began to turn around facing the mirror, soon my face began to twist in a face o f horror My ice blue eyes no longer existed it seemsbut were replaced with a supreme hue of blood red and pupils that swirled in ohter wordly colours. But that wasnt the worst, incredibly strange tattos decorated my body head to toe.  
It gave me a dreadful visage of a demon how could I ever become a experianced cook at the league like this? Soon fear turned to anger and a otherwordly force began to swell and soon enough around Alica's neck as the 'other me' began to squeeze. I could do nothing but watch in absolute horror as my only friend's life was in danger. It became painfully obvious that this 'shaodw/demon/me' was enjoying himself smiling in wicked angles to emphasize the point.  
Just when i thought Alica was dead a figure obscured by smoke made a daring entrance and confidentally flourished its two weapons at the 'demon/shadow/me' (gonna stop that now) beckoning for a fight. The Demons answer was simple she gently let go of alica careful not to kill his prey early and presumed a elegent fighting position. Things were going to go south quick.  
The two beings charged and began to exchange blades at the expense of the surrounding equipment, The girl as it appeared now was winning without trouble i felt like cheering and support her acts. But isnt that my body shes fighting right now? Shit, and before long i began to frantically thrash against the mental wall, akin to a prison cell in search of a way out.

The Women was about to make her finishing move when i finally brok through seizing control of my body at last, all demonic power was dispensed and along with all the visual aspects of a demon to my suprise. The lady brang down the end of her blade on my head, ouch this is going to be a pain to explain i'd imagine...

How was it? im not the best but i hope it was ok! - Professional (Who isnt professional) 


End file.
